


Encounters With Reign

by Cancion_de_Rio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Just Sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancion_de_Rio/pseuds/Cancion_de_Rio
Summary: A trio of lovers meets in the bedroom and while Lennox is usually content to watch with a little petting, he's unable to resist more this time.
Relationships: Lennox and Reign, Reign and Riah
Kudos: 2





	Encounters With Reign

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction not intended to depict any living person.
> 
> Constructive Critical commentary welcome. Kudos appreciated.

The tipsy trio stumbled their way into Reign’s large bedroom, bumping into one another as they squeezed through her doorway. Reign had an arm around Riah’s waist while she pulled Lennox by the hand. They stopped at the foot of Reign’s enormous bed with its white coverlet falling to the floor. Lennox set his glass of whiskey down on the small table next to a silver leaf French-style armchair with ornate grey patterns before he turned his attention back to the two women.

Reign was nearly as tall as he was, with jet black shoulder length hair and a fringe of bangs. He pulled her up to him, encircling her waist with his arms, then running his hands around her backside until his fingers touched between her legs as he covered her lips with his mouth, sliding his tongue over hers. He reached up and slipped her blazer off her shoulders, tossing it aside on to the floor. Underneath the blazer, she was wearing a lacy black balconette teddy that dipped down inside a pair of jeans. He ran his hands all along her bare arms up to her neck, curling his long fingers gently around her neck briefly, and then trailed his fingertips down to the sheer fabric cupping her breasts. Lennox gently squeezed her breasts with his hands and then slipped his fingers under the thin straps over her shoulders, pulling them down the sides of her arms, unfolding the bra until her breasts were fully exposed. He put his hands on her hips and moved his kisses down her neck to one breast and then the other, pausing over each nipple with his mouth and tongue, lightly tugging her nipples. Reign put her hands on the sides of his head, massaged her fingers around his ears and pulled slightly on his earlobes. Then she ruffled his dark hair from the front of his forehead to the base of his head and squeezed his shoulders. When he was satisfied with his attention on her nipples, he stood back up and kissed her lips once with a light moan before putting his mouth against her ear.

“Let me watch you,” he whispered to her. The corners of her lips curled up, and she looked toward Riah who had been gazing at them. Lennox touched Riah’s waist and kissed her cheek and neck. Lennox knew Reign better than Riah; he didn’t want to overstep her boundaries.

Lennox unbuttoned his dark suit jacket and sat down in the armchair, stretching out one of his long, slender legs and let the other leg fall to the side. He took a drink of his whiskey, peering at the women over the rim of his glass. Reign took Riah’s hands in hers and kissed the top of one hand and then the other before she stepped closer to her. Riah was just a little shorter than Reign but still taller than average and Reign barely had to tilt her head to kiss Riah’s full, pink-tinted lips, first her top lip and then the bottom lip before she pushed open Riah’s mouth with her tongue and fanned it over Riah’s tongue.

Reign pulled her mouth away and said, “Mm, you taste like wine,” to Riah, making her smile.

Riah was wearing an off-the-shoulder black satin crop top that barely contained her full bosom. The tops of her breasts swelled out from the top of the fabric and Reign touched them, cupping her hands around each breast as she planted an array of kisses over the soft, bronze mounds. Then she slid her hands over Riah’s shoulders behind her back and grasped the tie of her top; she pulled on the fabric until the bow came undone and the top fell loose off Riah. Reign pulled it forward and slid her arms out of the sleeves, exposing all of her chest. She threw the top on the floor and pushed her hands up into Riah’s frizzy, curly auburn hair as she kissed her, pushing her tongue against Riah’s tongue. Riah put her hands on Reign’s smaller breasts and squeezed them, then gently pinched and tugged on her nipples. Reign slipped her hands down to Riah’s breasts, caressing them and ran her fingers in circles around Riah’s dark areolas.

Moving her hands down over Riah’s hips, she popped open the button on her jeans and tugged on them until they fell over her hips onto the floor. She pulled Riah forward to step away from her jeans and ran her hands along her thighs and squeezed her rear cheeks, then moved them forward over Riah’s belly, curved in a pouch protruding slightly over her black bikini. Reign ran her fingers over the lines of each of the stretch marks peeking above the top of the bikini. Then she kissed Riah again and migrated her kisses down to Riah’s nipples, pulling and biting at them softly as she cupped her hands underneath her breasts, holding them up to her mouth. She stood up and whispered in Riah’s ear, and they moved around to the side of the bed. Riah sat on the bed and Reign pulled her own jeans off but left her teddy on, her breasts still falling out over the top and the straps hanging down against her arms.

Lennox had finished all his whiskey; his head felt warm and light from the alcohol. His shaft was hard and throbbing inside his trousers, and he ran his hand over it once, as if to soothe the ache. He twisted the gold band on his left ring finger, ignoring the guilty feeling gnawing at the back of his mind.

Reign, meanwhile, pushed Riah on to her back, her legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. She leaned on the bed and kissed Riah, moving her mouth to her neck, biting her skin down to her breasts again, rubbing her hands over her legs and belly as Riah ran her hands through Reign’s hair. Then Reign pulled the black bikini off Riah and pushed her legs apart gently as she kneeled on the floor in front of her. She slid her hands over Riah’s thighs and teased the folds between her legs with her fingertips. Lennox couldn’t see them from the chair, so he stood up and walked over next to Reign, sliding his hands underneath her hair. Reign pressed into the folds of Riah’s muff, tracing her finger around the sensitive button, pinching, and pulling on it gently, then pressing and rubbing it slowly.

When Riah’s breathing quickened, Lennox leaned over and asked if he could kiss her breasts. He waited until she nodded affirmatively and covered them in kisses, closing his mouth over her nipples, swirling his tongue around them. Reign put her mouth on Riah’s clitoris, flicking her tongue over it, making Riah moan. Lennox asked Riah if he could put his fingers inside her and when she said yes to that as well, he reached over, touching Reign’s cheek first and squeezing Riah’s thigh before he moved his fingers up to the folds, wet with arousal. He rubbed just on the inside, wetting his fingers before he pushed his forefinger inside her until his hand bumped her pelvis. Reign watched him for a moment and then stuck out her tongue, flicking it over Riah’s button. When Riah began to moan more, Reign put her whole mouth over her clitoris, sucking on it and rubbing her tongue over it. Lennox held Reign’s back so he could watch her, and he noticed her skin was bone white against his pink-hued hands. Then he pulled his finger out of Riah for a moment before suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out quickly. Riah shifted her pelvis, and grasped Reign’s hair with one hand, pulling on it, while gripping the blanket on the bed with the other. Reign held her legs out against the bed and she and Lennox made her tremble and groan until she pushed on Lennox’s hand, and he pulled his fingers away. Reign stopped sucking on her clit and kissed her belly.

Riah sat up and put her hand between Reign’s legs, rubbing her through the lace. Lennox squeezed Reign’s rear cheeks, and spanked them lightly, then pulled on the thong, sliding his finger forward and pushing the fabric to one side, moving her legs apart with his legs. Riah rubbed Reign’s exposed clitoris harder. Before he could ask, Reign looked over her shoulder and told him to put his fingers in her. He underneath her from behind and found her wet, soft opening and shoved two fingers into it hard as he spanked her rear cheek again. She moaned “ohhh” but he knew from his past encounters with her that she liked it because that’s how she asked for it. He moved his fingers in and out of her fast and hard while Riah rubbed her clitoris, and her “oh’s” became “oh yes” and then just gasps of “yes” between moaning until she suddenly stopped both Riah and Lennox, gripping their arms. Lennox wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissed her neck.

“Did that feel good, darling?” he asked in a low voice next to her ear. She laughed and he chuckled softly. She told him that he knew how to turn her on and kissed him.

Riah seemed to notice the time and suddenly said, “Oh, shit, I have to go. I have to pick up my kid.”

Reign and Lennox murmured their understanding and goodbyes as Riah hurriedly put all her clothes back on. Reign helped her tie the back of her top and then she and Lennox kissed her quickly before she ran out.

As soon as Riah walked out, Lennox turned Reign to face him and pressed his lips to hers quickly, then put his mouth to her ear. His breath was warm on her skin as he whispered, “Reign, I want you right now.” She was surprised because he usually only watched or touched, although he occasionally let her rub her hand over him through his trousers but refused anything else. He seemed to read her mind and he smiled as he said, "I'm so hard, I can't stand it." She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. Then she leaned over and pulled open the drawer on her bedside table, retrieving a square package that she slipped into his hand. He was already tearing it open as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers. She hooked her thumbs into his underpants and pulled them down his legs along with his trousers. Before she could stand up, he put his hand against her shoulder, pushing her back on the bed. As she scooted back toward the pillows, he unrolled the condom over his hard erection. Lennox crawled across the bed on his knees to her and pushed her down with her head propped up against the stacks of pillows. He put his hands on the bed underneath her thighs, pushing her knees toward her shoulders. Leaning his body across her, he kissed her as he shifted his pelvis in closer to hers, prodding at her between her legs, bumping her exterior skin a couple of times before he found her soft, wet opening. She moaned as he pushed himself deep inside her slowly, feeling her skin stretch out around the bulk and length of his shaft. He pulled all the way out and then pressed himself into her slowly again twice and then a third time.

Shifting his legs and his angle, he pushed inside her again, not so slowly, and then slid himself back and forth rhythmically, gradually moving faster, pressing deep inside her. He gasped and moaned against her neck as she squeezed his shoulder blades and grabbed his hair, tilting her head back, her mouth open. Her breathing quickened and she gasped with a light moan against his forehead. Her moan become louder and she squirmed beneath him, pressing her legs on his arms. He pushed on her thighs with his hands, holding her legs back and stretched out wide, thrusting his pelvis vigorously against her, his skin slapping against hers until he erupted inside the condom, groaning loudly and breathing hard onto her shoulder. Reign’s back was arched, and she was clutching the pillows under her head, her chest still heaving even as he pulled out of her and rested the weight of body against her, releasing her legs. She crossed her legs over him, and he slid his hands underneath her back, hugging her to him, and kissed her neck and cheeks, searching for her mouth.


End file.
